Various known electronic devices support audio playback or output through audio components such as built in speakers. For example, a user may use a built in speaker for audio playback in situations in which the user does not have or does not wish to use headphones or earbuds. In existing electronic devices, the built-in speakers lack substantial acoustic source strength. This is sometimes due to the generally small size of some electronic devices such as smart phones, whereby it is undesirable for the speakers to take up a large surface area of the electronic device. Further, existing speakers do not take advantage of the maximum amount of air volume in electronic devices, which impacts excursion ability and therefore the acoustic response.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to implement acoustic components that allow for improved audio playback.